naruto's inferno
by scardragon00
Summary: orochimaru has seal lusifer inside his soul. tring to take sasuke soul, he tooks sakura. now naruto will desent in the nine circle of hell to save her. but he will question his love for her. naruto/dante's inferno


Hey there. Sorry for the long absent. The think is that I will stop the mask of the fox story. I may do it in a near future but for now I will do this one.

Disclaim: I don't own either naruto or Dante's infernos.

Taking over hell

A dark world, were screams of agony are the only thing that fill the eternal darkness. Two figures were fighting each other. One of them was made of black smock, only a pair of hazy eyes was visible. The other was a man with long black hair and white skin. He was wounded and tire. The dark figure looks at him and say.

"(Evil laugh) orochimaru. You might be one of the most powerful ninjas in the world of the living, but down here your just one of the crowd." The dark figure keep lighting at him. But suddenly orochimaru smile. The dark figure sees the smirk and asks.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact of how arrogant you are."

Then suddenly a circlet of light is drawn under both been, suddenly orochimaru's torso glow. The dark figure asks.

"What's this?!"

"This is a seal that is powerful enough to seal a been like you. Next time you should keep you library better guard."

Then the light consumes both of them. Ones it disappears. Orochimaru appears with a psychedelic laugh. He has sealed the lord of darkness inside of his soul. He now has become the new ruler of hell. He then opens a hole on the fabric of time and reveals a young man with raven color hair. He saw the image and say. "Now, dear sasuke is time to pay with your body those years of training that I invest in you." He then disappears in a curtain of darkness. Meanwhile in the living word Sasuke uchiha, the last member of his clan was fighting his formers comrade. A pink hair kunoichi screams at him.

"Please stop this sasuke! You don't need to do this!"

He mad about the comment says. "I don't have to do this? This fucking village makes itachi murder our clan. They force him."

Then a man with silver hair says. "Enough sasuke! We can make the elder pay for the crime. But for that you must come voluntary to the village"

" Kakashi, you think that will be enough to convince me. The village is living peaces at cost of my clan. I will make them pay."

With tears in her faces the rosette says. "Pleases come back to me."

Then from the water a wounded blond come from the water. He looks at the rosette with anger and says

"You're sick sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"He almost kill you mother and yet you love him."

"She attacks him. He has to defend himself. My mom is to blame not him naruto."

The blond keep staring at the rosette, he couldn't believe those words that come out of her mouth. The girl who defends the man who almost kills the woman who brought her to this world, he then turns to sasuke. He then says.

"Some daughter she is. I bet she will love me after I slaughter her hold family in front of her."

Naruto turn to the love of his life. He didn't have to question her since he knew it was truth. "Too bad you won't live to see it." Everyone turns around to found the sourses of the voices. Then a curtain of darkness raises from the ground, the darkness took form. Kakashi say in shock.

"No, you're supposed to be death."

"Oh I am death and guess what. I'm here for sasuke."

The rosette screams. "Leave him alone!"

"Sorry but I expend too much time on him so now I wand so retribution."

He then stretches his arm to grab him. But sakura jump in front of him. The hand goes inside of her and pulls the rosette soul. He looks at it and says. "You know you may be useful to me. It you wand her sasuke come for her soul in hell." He then goes back to the ground. The blond stare at the empty body of his beloved, Sasuke walks away but naruto stop him and says.

"Were you going?"

"I'm out. I will try to attack the village in some other time."

"What about sakura?"

With a cold voice he answers. "She can rot in hell for what I care!"

In rage he punches the uchiha in the faces. But ones in the floor he continues to punch him. His fist starts to be cover in blood. Kakashi grab his student arm and says.

"Stop it naruto. This won't help in getting sakura back."

He breaks in tears and says. "I should kill you two years ago. Then she won't be drag by him in hell."

But the uchiha couldn't answer him since he was unconscious. Now an eighteen years old naruto will search for a way to rescue her beloved from orochimaru and herself.


End file.
